fuchsia_and_friends_2018fandomcom-20200216-history
Mooncat
'''Mooncat '''is a light gray cat with darker gray eyes and a fluffy dark gray tail. Personality Mooncat is very caring, especially to her brother Fire. She can be harsh when she wants someone to do something, and she often good-naturedly teases her friend Wags. Appearances Tag! You're it! In the beginning of ''Tag! You're it! ''Mooncat is shown greeting Barky, and then she plays tag with him, Fire, Wags, Maggy, and Mango. After Maggy calls off the game, Mooncat asks where Fire is. Then Fire is shown being scolded by Spot. Barky, the Naughty Puppy | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} In the very beginning of ''Barky, the Naughty Puppy ''Barky looks around and sees Mooncat. He asks her why she's there, and she says she was going to play there and asks him to leave. Barky gets sad, so Mooncat says he could play if he really wanted to. Barky said, "No, thanks!" while blushing and left. A New Adventure Mooncat is shown playing some sort of ball game with Wags, Ratzy, and Leeks when Barky and Fuchsia first find them. Barky and Fuchsia talk to Maggy and Fire for a little while, then the scene cuts over to Mooncat and Wags, sitting together. Wags has a dreamy look on her face, and Mooncat asks her why she was looking at him like that. Wags quickly gets embarrassed and says, "No reason". After Leeks bullies Fire about his fur, Mooncat says, "You can't say that! That's mean!" to Leeks. Barky gets so mad about Leeks' insults that he tells him to shut up and that no one likes him. After Leeks threatens to fight with Barky, Mooncat tries to stand up for Barky and reminds Leeks that nobody likes him. In reply, Leeks tells her to shut up and that Barky got himself into the fight and can't get out. Then, Leeks slaps Barky. Colors Here are the colors needed to draw Mooncat. More coming soon. Relationships Friendships Barky The friendship of Mooncat and Barky began in ''Tag! You're it! ''when Mooncat and her friends greeted Barky and played tag with him. This friendship became a relationship in ''Barky, The Naughty Puppy ''when Mooncat asked Barky to leave, then changed her mind and said he could play too. Barky blushed and said, "No thanks", the blushing confirming his crush on her. This friendship/relationship grew stronger in ''A New Adventure ''when Mooncat stood up for Barky. Also, when Fuchsia said, "I hate that rude cat," Barky was blushing and they were looking at Leeks...and Mooncat. Wags The friendship of Mooncat and Wags began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Further use of this friendship was shown in ''A New Adventure ''when the two played some sort of ball game together. Mooncat and Wags sat together on the scene when Wags was dreamily looking at Fire, and Mooncat playfully teased Wags about why she was looking at him like that. Maggy The subtle friendship of Maggy and Mooncat began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Mango The subtle friendship of Mooncat and Mango began in (or before) ''Tag! You're it! ''when the two played tag together. Ratzy The subtle friendship of Mooncat and Ratzy begin in ''A New Adventure ''when the two played some sort of ball game together. Family members Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Sister: N/A Brothers: Fire, Leeks, Sandi Mate: N/A Child: N/A Gallery Coming soon. Category:Cats Category:Kittens Category:AirPack Members Category:A New Adventure Characters Category:Barky, the Naughty Puppy Characters Category:Tag! You're it! Characters